A thousand years
by LynaGEn13
Summary: Was it real this time or one of her imagination, again? Kira died five years ago. Or so, they taught.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I was on the way home when suddenly my car stopped. I got out of my car and check what happen, flat tire. Then,he hears someone talking. He looks around and notice he was near the Orb memorial. He started walking towards the voice and saw two women talking in front of a tomb.

"He's really a lucky guy."

It was a blonde girl who was talking and then he also saw the pink haired girl who just smile back at the blonde girl.

He stared at the pink haired girl. She's really beautiful and has a very cute smile. He didn't notice that he's been standing beside the tree for a while observing the pink haired girl. He almost smack himself when he hides behind the tree when the girl looked at his way. He feel like he's a stalker.

He sighed and took his phone to call his sister to fetch him.

_Ring... Ring..._

No one answer. He just left a message to her sister. He was about to go when he saw that the two girl were walking away. He looked at the tomb where was the two girl before. He read the name and his forehead wrinkled.

"Kira... Yamato. Born on May 18, 55 C.E. Died on 73 C.E"

He can hear the waves and the birds chirping. It's so quiet there.

"What a coincidence. We have the same given name."

_Ring... Ring..._

He picked up his phone and read who was calling.

"Where are you Kira?"

Lacus felt that someone were watching them. She felt uncomfortable. She look around and saw someone hide behind a tree not far away from them.

"I think we should go."

Cagalli just looked where she was looking. Cagalli just sighed. Both of them silently bid a farewell to Kira's tombstone.

"Another press?"

She shake her and look back where the man were hiding.

"I don't think so."

They were both in the car when she saw a brown haired man walking towards Kira's tomb. She straightened her back. The way the man walked seemingly familiar to her. Too, familiar that her heart aches.

She got out of the car and saw that the man were walking away. She wanted to call him but she can't find her voice to call him.

"Is there something wrong Lacus?"

Lacus look behind her and saw Athrun got out of the car. She looked back were the brown haired man were heading. There's no brown haired man there.

"It's... nothing."

Was she seeing things? Was it her imagination? Or Kira's memories we're hunting her?


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One- Are you playing with me?-Lacus**

"_Where are you going?"_

"_It's a secret."_

"_Will it take you longer?"_

"_No, I'll just check things up there."_

"_Okay, take care!" Lacus smiled and Kira returned it with a kiss and a big smile._

"_I'll be back." _

_She felt scared as Kira turned his back at him and got out of their house. She tried to follow him but her feet seemed to be stocked at the ground. When she got the courage, Kira'waqs to far away. She just stand there looking at Kira's back._

She didn't know that will be the last time they will talk and Kira's back we'll be the last thing she will remember. Until now that moment still hunt her, in her dreams or not. She's been asking herself if what will happen if she got the courage to ask him where he'll go or stop him from going anywhere. She's too afraid for no apparent reason.

She's been leaving in Kira's ghost for years. No one knew about it. And she doesn't dare to tell anyone. She can fake it. She can smile to them as if everything is okay, that she's fine. She need to be strong.

After her term as a Chairman of Plants ended last month, she returned in Orb where she and Kira leave for two years. She doesn't have anyone leaving with her now. She doesn't want anyone to see how vulnerable she is. But she knows that she needs to move on, that's why she choose to leave here. Where her and Kira's memories leave.

She looked at the alarm clock beside the bed. 5:35

She got out of bed and she take a short shower. After that she got in the kitchen and prepare a hot coffee. As she got in the veranda, the sky looked like it bleeds red as the sun creeps over the horizon. The red flickers and spreads as it is reflected in the waters.

A very beautiful scenery. It calm her when she feels she's at lost. Maybe it was Kira feel when he stares at this scenery. She hadn't time to see it before. Only now she appreciate the beauty of nature. Only now when she almost lost everyone she loved.

She stares at the sky. She shake her head when she see Kira's face. She feels pathetic. Being alone make her realize it. She emptied her coffee before she got out of the veranda.

An hour later...

She's baking cookies when she heard a loud crashed. She looked at the window where she can see her neighbor's mansion.

"There they go again."

She smiled thinly and shake her head. She's been leaving in that mansion for a week and since she started leaving there. There where not a day that she'll hear a loud noise like broken glasses or a shout.

She went there politely ask what happened. When she got there, a young lady same age as her, wearing an apron and holding a frying a pan. She found out that the young lady were trying to cook a breakfast and too clumsy when it came to cooking that everything in her surrounding got broken.

By the way, her name is Audrey. They became quite close after that crashing incident the first morning since she got there. His younger brother wasn't home and Audrey's brother supposed to be the one leaving there and looking for the orphaned children. But like Audrey says, 'she's got a bad luck for a month because his brother needs to go in the Plants to fixed something.' And now she's the one making foods for the children.

She put some cookies in the plates and make a juice. She's expecting Audrey to come here. It became Audrey's habit to complain to her after Audrey finish cooking.

"Lacus!"

See?

She just opened the front door and saw Audrey still wearing a pink apron. She opened it widely and let Audrey inside who keep on complaining. Audrey suddenly burst on crying and started on complaining agan.

"I can't take it anymore! Okay fine! It's my fault for ruining that contract. But they shouldn't have to do this. I can't anymore! I'm really on my limit."

Lacus just smiled at Audrey and got inside the kitchen. When she got back she has a glass of juice and some home bake cookies. She set it in the table and sit in front of Audrey.

"He doesn't need to go. Matt could handle it! By the way thanks for this." She took the cookies and eat it. "I'm not really good at cooking. I'm too clumsy when it comes to it but I'm good at eating. It's really delicious!"

She laughed. When Audrey talk and eat she had this habit. And as you can see she's too talkative.

"Do you want some help?"

She offered but she knows already that Audrey will refused. Audrey's full of pride but always making a fuss about it. She always offered to help her but always refusing.

"No need. I manage to make one that wouldn't poisoned a person." Audrey chuckled.

"Want to go with me? I'm going to buy some groceries."

She invited. She needs sometimes people like Audrey to be with. Being with someone can change her gloomy day.

"I can't, today. My baby brother will be back this afternoon. But I want to invite you to eat dinner with us. You'll like him. He's still single. The only problem is there's one person who's obsessed in him. And I really don't like her. She's a bitch! And I'll tell you. You and him are perfect. You'll make a good couple.

"I... can't today. My friend's coming over."

"Is that so?" Audrey kept quiet for a moment and started thinking. The Audrey shockingly looked at her and almost choked. "Ouch! I bite my tongue! You have a friend? I can't believe it. I thought you're a loner." Audrey pouted her lips while sipping the juice. "Maybe next time. I'll set a date between you two."

"I think that is not a nice idea."

Finally, she said it. She don't know when she can talk. Audrey really is a talkative one.

"I won't accept a 'no' for answer."

Before she can answer Audrey's on the way out now.

"What a talkative friend I got here."

She just shake her head with a smile. She's about to go the kitchen when she heard footstep and voices.

Athrun glance at Audrey who is about to enter it's own house while curiously looking at Athrun.

"You're too early!"

Lacus smiled at Athrun and Cagalli. She turned her head to see Audrey and wave her hand. Audrey smiled and wave her hand too before she get inside.

"Cagalli insisted." Athrun whisper to her before he turned his head to look at Cagalli who is still looking at her neighbor's house. Cagalli feels like she's been talking about look at Athrun.

"I'm not!" Cagalli says she crossed her hand and got inside the house. "Miriallia still not here?"

"They're going too!?"

"Yup! Mu and Murrue, too."

Athrun smiled at her and went beside Cagalli who seems really pissed off.

"Try this one!"

Cagalli looked at what Lacus holding, a white spaghetti strap and knee length dress. She turned her back to Lacus with a horribly looked and started looking for something nice at the racks pf dress.

"Hey! Look at me!" Lacus pouted at Cagalli.

"That's not a good dress. I won't be comfortable wearing that." Cagall frowned.

"Just try it. It will look good in you."

"It's too plain!"  
"How about this one?"

Cagalli turned her head to looked at what Lacus holding. A simple but seductively red dress. She tried to imagine what Athrun's reactions will be but just thinking about it make her blush. She shake her head and horribly looked at Lacus.

"It's a no!"

Lacus looked at Cagalli running away from that store. She looked at the stores attendant and smile.

"I want this both. Make it fast." She smiled at the female attendant.

By the way, they were at the nearby mall from her house. Cagalli seems really pissed off and she feels that Cagalli wanted to tell her something but can't find the right timing. Mu and Murrue didn't manage to make it because suddenly she got into labor. Only Cagalli, Miriallia, Athrun and Dearka was with her. They we're here at the mall buying things for the new born baby. But Lacus notice that Cagalli were looking at this shop when we're at the infant shop. They left all boys at the infant shop.

"You know Cagalli won't wear that even if the world ends."

"I'll let her wear it! No matter what." She sweetly smiled at Miriallia.

Miriallia shake her head and walk towards Cagalli. They're back at the infant shops, both curiously looking at what Dearka holding. She got curious, too. After she pays the dress she walk towards the infant dress.

A cry of child startled her. She turned around and saw a boy crying.

"Lacus, look at this one!"

Lacus looked back at Cagalli waving something at her. She looked back at the young boy when she doesn't heard any crying anymore.

A brown haired man. She can't see his face but something's familiar with him.

"Lacus!"

Lacus walked towards Cagalli. She didn't see that the brown haired man turned his head to look at her. The young man stand up and stared at Lacus back. Feeling someone's looking at her, she turned around to only see high school student entering the shop where they were before. She tightened her grip to her shoulder bag but loosened it again.

The young brown haired man still looking at Lacus and saw her face when she turned around but didn't notice the man because of the students passing by.

"Uncle Kira? What's the matter?"

The young man called Kira, smiled at boy and shake his head.

"Nothing. Let's go. Don't let go of my hand again so you won't be lost."

The boy smiled back at him. He glanced at Lacus before he walked away holding the child's hand.

As they reach the hospital, they got in the second floor as the receptionist from the information desk told them. They were looking around the hallway staring at the number in each door.

"It's here!" Dearka called them and pointed at the door in front of him.

They knocked at the door before they opened it slightly to see who's inside. Murrue saw us and called them in, "Come in!"

"Murrue, Congratulation!" They say happily in unison.

"Thanks!" Murrue says with a radiant smile.

"A little gift from us. You can use for emergency. And some clothes for the baby." Dearka says mischievously.

"Where's Mu?" Athrun asked as he looked around.

Lacus looked at Athrun as she placed the bouquet of flowers in the vase.

"He's with doctor. Asking some trivial things."

"Is that so?" Athrun glanced at Lacus which she curiously frowned at him.

"So how's the baby, Murrue?"

"A healthy boy. He looked like his father."

"How I wish he won't get his father mentality." Cagalli spat.

"Cagalli..." Lacus glared at Cagalli.

"How I wish too. I wish that he will only got his father face but not his attitude. I can't handle another Mu." Murrue laughed.

Lacus laughed too, "What did you named him?"

"We haven't decided yet. We we're still on the way choosing the name when I got into labor. I've two months early. We haven't decided what to name him. We always disagree."

"But I taught you're the yes, yes kind of person?" Cagalli frowned. " How about Mu the second?"

Lacus sighed and warned, "Cagalli... That's the second one."

"What do you feel when you got into labor? Was it hard?" Miriallia changed the topic as she sit at the chair beside the bed.

"One hundred percent!" Murrue laughed at Cagalli's face. She looked like she see a ghost. "It feels my feet was six feet under the ground. We almost didn't make it to the hospital."

"I'm not trying to scare all of you." Murrue added.

"Actually you already did." Cagalli snorted.

Lacus sighed and stared at Murrue then to Miriallia and Dearka. She started to reminisce about what happen to their lives after five years. Well, after this five years, many things change like how Murrue stop being a soldier four years ago and start teaching again. Her husband Mu was still a captain in ORB. As for Miriallia, she stick on being a photographer well she doesn't mention where she work. Miriallia's boyfriend Dearka still a Zaft member and the problem lies within there. They got this on and off relationship. It's hard to maintain a distance relationship but I wish they manage to solve it out. And about Athrun and Cagalli, they got married two years ago. They manage to work it out, lucky for them. She thought that the their relationship won't last because of Cagalli's political duties and Athrun being a coordinator. Well they says that they says all is fair in love and war. Wait, I think that don't suit. Maybe love is conquers all. No, I think love is blind. Well, there's a lot of definition of love. Goodluck to them.

Lacus looked at Cagalli, she's beside the window staring outside nothing in particular. Her face is unreadable. She then turned to Athrun seriously talking with Dearka while Miriallia chitchatting with Murrue. She approached Cagalli and whispered, "So what's wrong? I feel that you want to talk to me. You're pissed since we met."

"It's nothing really." Cagalli sighed and looked around if someone listening to them, "It just I'm pregnant."

Lacus's face unreadable before she smiled at Cagalli as if she absorbed what Cagalli just dropped, "Congratulation!"

"Congratulation your face." Cagalli looked sullen again.

Lacus looked confused at Cagalli, "Is there something wrong?"

"There's nothing. It just I feel that Athrun is cheating on me."

"What?!"

Lacus almost choked. She turned around to see them curiously looking at them. She stand up and instruct Cagalli to follow her.

"Where are you going?" Athrun asked and about to follow them.

"Comfort room. We won't much take longer." She smiled sweetly at Athrun.

"But..." Athrun was about to protest but he's been cut off by Miriallia.

"I think I'll go with them." Miriallia closed the door and followed Lacus and Cagalli.

"So what it is?" Miriallia asked as they entered the comfort room. Lacus stared at the mirror and glanced at her shoulder.

"Cagalli's pregnant and she think her husband cheating on him."  
"What!?"

"See? I can't believe you're spouting some nonsense Cagalli." She turned around and looked directly at Cagalli.

"You won't know because you're with him all the time."

"Care to tell why you got this assumption? Hmmm?" Miriallia looked mischievous.

"I told you! He's really cheating!" Cagalli shout.

"Hey, you don't have to shout. Maybe it's hormone."

"What hormones? I'm not kidding really! I've caught him many times talking to someone on phone then when he notice me he'll suddenly hang up. When I asked him he said it's work. Work? In the middle of the night? When people supposed to be sleeping. Then there's this Meyrin. When we got in Plants last month he's all over Athrun. She won't let us alone. Then when I just turned my back for a second I caught whispering."

Lacus and Miriallia looked at each other with the same idea, "Hormones!"

She remember that Meyrin girl. I she remained a Zaft soldier in Plants, but she's good in hacking.

"I think you're mistaking." Miriallia says.

"Then you're saying I'm lying?" There she goes again, Cagalli's short-tempered.

"Ahm... No, we just think that you're thinking to much. You know, they says that pregnant women tend to be sensitive." Lacus didn't know what to says. Yes, pregnant women is very sensitive and she doesn't know how to handle one. "By the way, does he know?"

"Yes, he should.." Then, Cagalli turned to looked at them. Her face turned sour, "Maybe..."

Lacus and Miriallia sighed and shake their head, "Hormones."

"By the way, congrats!" Miriallia smile at Cagalli and caressed her head.

"Thanks!" Cagalli's mood turned for good.

"You should tell him." Lacus encouraged.

"Don't wanna." Cagalli pout and crossed his arms.

They we're starled when they heard a loud shout just outside the comfort room.

"I said I don't need to see a doctor. My stomach just upset. Get it?"

They looked at each other with the exemption of Cagalli, "Another lover's quarrel?"

It suddenly got quiet only thing they heard people whispering. Cagalli with her expressionless face stared at the door and opened it after a while.

They came back at Murrue's room. As she about to opened the door she heard Athrun and Mu's whispering. She became curious. She glanced at her shoulder and saw Miriallia and Cagalli approaching her.

"Why you're stack there?" Cagalli says as she opened the door.

"Ah!" Lacus pouted at Cagalli.

"What is it?" Cagalli frowned. Cagalli was inside the room now and she turned around to looked at her.

"Nothing!"

She frowned as she looked at Athrun and Mu. She knows that they're talking about something but when they entered that room they suddenly stop talking and stared at them. She really got curious the way they acted. She feels that they were having this staring contest. Miriallia were the one who break the silence.

"Sorry but we have to go. We will visit you next time. Congratulation again! Lacus, we'll go first." Miriallia turned to Dearka, "Dearka!" Miriallia walked away as she called out Dearka.

Dearka just followed her but stop and turned around, "See you next time. Congrats!"

She tried to hold back from laughing. Girl now a days tend to have much power over men.

"We also have to go." Athrun says.

Lacus turned when she feels a dark aura emiting from someone and she saw Cagalli totally pissed off while Athrun didn't even notice it. Cagalli walked away. She didn't even wait for Athrun to follow her. She bid goodbye to Murrue and Mu and she followed Cagalli and Athrun. Suddenly, Cagalli run without warning as if she's been running away from death. Athrun called her but she didn't even truned to looked or even stop. Athrun had to run to catch up to Cagalli. Athrun didn't even notice that he drop something from his pocket. She run for it and picked it up, a photo.

"Athrun, you left this.." Lacus squinted her eyes but no here's no Athrun. "Wah.. They left me. Meanie.."

She curiously looked at the photo while she pout. A photo of Dearka in his back a pack of people passing by. She frowned. The thing that caught her is the image of a brown haired man holding an ice cream. She gulped it's Kira. A picture of him.

_When did they take it? Why does Athrun carry this?_

She looked where Athrun run to as if she can find the answer by doing that. She hid the photo at her pocket. She looked around and search for the taxi stop. As she walked, she looked around her once more. She feels that her surrounding became too wide.

_I feel light-headed._

"That's why I says you should see a doctor." She heard Kira's voice.

_Another one of my daydream? I don't need one. Wait... Why did she feel that one doesn't came from her mind? It feels more it came from her behind._

She turned around to see 'Kira' talking to a girl in the passenger seat of the purple car. "Kira' kissed the girl on the forehead before he sit in the driver sit. She stand still there. She looked like she saw a ghost. She didn't move and keep staring at the purple car. Even when the car has long gone, she just stand there as if the car was still there and 'Kira' was just getting on the car.

_Was she dreaming? Yes, she's dreaming! No, more like she's having hallucination._

"Lacus!"

She feel she woke up from her dream when she heard Athrun called her name.

_Yes, she is dreaming._

A single tear slid down from his warm eyes, followed by another one, and another one, until soon, a steady stream of salty tears flowed it's way down his pale cheek. She didn't even notice it. She was silently crying.

"Is there something wrong, Lacus?"

"I can't... I can't stop crying. I don't know why."

She can't stop crying. She kept on wiping her tears away. Her tears won't dried up.

"It hurts.."

"Lacus... I'm sorry."

She turned around to see a worried look of Cagalli. She laughed.

_Why does the one who doesn't hurt her has to be the one who need to apologize?_

"Why are you looking at me like that? There's a dirt on my eye. That's why my tears won't stop pouring." She finally like smiling but her tears won't stop. What a pain.

_Who are you? I've been dreaming about you for years but I can't see your face clearly. Everyday in my dreams you hunt me. Why can't I see you? I want to know who are you. Why does your voice sounds lonely? No! I know your lonely. Everyday in my dreams, I feel your looking at my back with that expressions that I won't come back. I know I promise you that I'll come back but if you won't show your face I won't know who are you. Please, tell me who are you._


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't know anything except the plot.

* * *

Okay, chapter 2. Check up the previous chapter, okay? I edited it.

I'm a newbie and there's a lot grammatical error.

Bear with me. (It sounds like an animal.)

HenryN- thanks for your review and I'll accept your offer if it's okay with you. Just Pm me.

* * *

**Chapter Two- Kir? Or Kira?**

ORB, he's been leaving there as far as he remember. Together with his sister and my mother but after a year he leave alone together with the orphaned child. Those orphaned child where the victims of the last war. He didn't know when he started accepting orphaned child in his new build mansion beside the ocean. He left their home because he feels that something was off. That everything doesn't feel right.

He's been in coma for a year. He can't remember anything. He got retrograde amnesia due to internal hemorrhage. There's so many changes that happen according to his sister but he can't says if there such a big changes that happen. The war was over after he woke up. He got caught in the fight between the ORB and Plants.

Almost five years ago after he woke up from his coma, he's been dreaming about this girl. His sister says that maybe before she got into an accident he make a vow to a girl. When he asked who it might be she didn't answer. She didn't know who it might be because he is too secretive. When he asked his mother he didn't know too. Whoever might she be, he wish that she'll find happiness even if he's not the cause of that happiness.

He looked at the sky, it's too bright. It's already lunch time by the time he reach ORB, too hot. He search for his car keys at his pocket. He played at his car keys as he looked for his car. He didn't notice that someone heading his way talking to someone.

"Where did I park it? There!" he murmur.

He bump to someone, his car keys drop. He apologize not looking at the person he bump to as he took the keys. It's seems the man didn't even notice him too.

"It's okay."

He got inside his car. He was about to start the engine's car when he notice that the reddish chestnut haired man is looking at his car. He's the one he bump just now. He's with a red-violet haired girl. Even though the man can't see him in that tinted window, that man still curiously stared at him which he also did.

"Shinn, is there a problem?" The girl asked and looked his way too.

"Nothing... It's just he looks familiar."

"Who?" The man named Shinn just shake his head and walked together with the girl.

He still stared at them when he can't see them now, he start his engine's car and got out there.

_Did I know him? That man looks familiar._

He shake that taught out of his mind. He was caught up thinking when he notice that he was near to his home. He glanced at the ocean. From where he was driving he can clearly see the ocean and the Orb memorial's. He's in the high way driving on his way to his mansion.

"It's really hot!" He murmur.

_Kir, I'm calling you answer this phone!_

He starled when heard a phone ring. My sister change his phone's ring tone and she always do that when she had the time and chance. _My phone where did I put it? Ahh.. Dashboard. _

He opened the dash board and took his phone. When he looked at the screen, one named which he knows very well and he feels some dark aura emitting from it.

_How scary. Audrey... _

He sighed answer the call, "I'm on my way there."

"I taught I'll fetch you up, Kira!" Audrey's angry voice could damage any eardrums.

"Later!" Kira hang up his phone and speed up his car. Then, he hears a 'bang'. "Did she put a curse in this car?"

A loud laughter can be heard in the middle of the road near the Orb memorial. Her laughter sound like , 'Buwahahaha' or 'hah hah hah' but I can hear 'bwa' from her mouth. The man kept his face expressionless, though he really wanted to laugh, as he stared at the young girl laughing really hard as if there's no tomorrow. He really feel like covering his ears but if he tried to she won't stop. The best way is to let her have fun and he would let himself have fun. _Jeez, what are they? Idiot?_

"KJ!" She pouted.

"Did you bring the spare?" He sighed. He feels that she had done something with his car.

"No." The girl proudly declared.

He feels that a vein popped in his forehead. _Okay, enough! She's the idiot one. 'am not._

"It's your fault. I said that I'll fetch you but you gotten here without even informing me."

He feels that he's talking to a child but the one in front of her is no a mere child. For goodness sake! She's already twenty five to act like that. From head to toe's, there's no sign of a child.

_If she doesn't open her mouth I admit she doesn't looked like a kid. No one who'd mistake her for a kid. She got curves and all. And she's oozing with sex appeal. But that got been blocked because of being a mischievous girl. Wait, I feel like I'm a pervert. Stop it._

He sighed and whispered, "What a pain."

"Did you say something? Huh!?" She glared at him.

"Audrey..." He murmur.

"Yes, Kir?"

"Okay, what do you want?"

Finally, he admit defeat. He knows she wanted something from me. That's the reason why Audrey kept on presenting herself to fetch him. He even believe that Audrey knows some black magic or she just plain curse everyday, which Audrey always did when she's mad at someone. Sometimes, her curse effective. Like how the girl slipped from walking after she humiliate Audrey. He feels goosebumps.

"Yahoo! I want to go to a mall and buy lots of, lots of new jeans and shirt! My dress won't fit anymore. So, I need a new one." Audrey jumped as if she win a lottery.

"I taught so..." Kir sighed, "And please stop..."

"Let the towing car handle your car, okay?"

"What!?" Is she really twenty five years old or a five years old. He sighed again, "It really hard raising a twenty five years old child."

"Let's go! To the nearest mall!" Audrey said out loud raising her hand.

"What do you think of me? A credit card?" Kir sighed as he approached the purple car.

"I'll be the driver." Audrey says as she toss and catch the key.

Kir stop walking towards the car, turned around to looked at Audrey and gulped. Audrey is a reckless driver. That's the main reason why he doesn't want Audrey to fetch him. He'll die from heart attack. That's certain. Audrey doesn't even know how to use brakes. Try imagining driving without using brakes. Audrey is a wanna be road racer and a road racer for her doesn't need to use brakes. He remember the last time he let Audrey drive he almost died from heart attack. Kidding! But really he can't let her drive. He doesn't want to visit the Police station the first day he came back here.

"Don't you dare. I'll be the one driving!"

Audrey stop walking and curiously looked at Kir. Kir took the keys from Audrey and seat at the driver seat. He adjusted the rear view mirror as Audrey sit beside the passenger seat. He noticed that someone seating at his back. He turned around to see a young boy shyly looking at him. He then turned to look at Audrey.

Auel was a eight years old boy and one of the boy he took in from the hospital he visited for a check up. He found out that the boy parents die from the last war and it's aunt, who were supposed to be taking care of him left him in front of the hospital bleeding to death. Auel won't say what happen and kept quiet.

_Well, after he took him in Auel won't go anywhere where he can't see me. He really didn't know what Audrey says to him and he seems fine now. I'm getting curious._

His mother let Audrey take care of the children when he's away. She said it's Audrey's fault for ruining that contracts and he is the one fixing that.

_Well, mom's right. It's Audrey's fault for not showing up there. But, I can't let myself not to be worried. Audrey's not good at handling children. And my house is like an orphanage no more like a day care center._

"Auel insisted. He says he want_s _to see you." Audrey pouted, "Auel say hi to your uncle."

_Uncle?_

He frowned. That doesn't feel right. He was about to interrupt but he lost again to Audrey. He doesn't really win if Audrey is his opponent.

"Go ahead."

"Uncle Kira?"

That doesn't feel right. One hundred percent not right. But can he win against a child? A young one and much older one? How I wish my work took longer in Plants. Life much easier there.

"Let's go! Let's go! Auel, you sing too!" Audrey encouraged Auel to sing with her, "By the way, I set you a date. Next week. Saturday night seven pm. Don't yah forgot!"

"What!?"

"Is he stupid? How the the word 'mind reader' became 'lid girl'? No! He's really stupid! Matt is stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

Kir really liked walking out or just cover his ears but can't. He's holding a lot of shopping bags which Audrey bought. Well, all of it was paid by him. They we're been going shop from shop buying clothes.

_I'm the one who paid for it but she doesn't even took one or two bags from him. And shouldn't I be the one she should treat? I'm the one who fixed the problem she caused._

He really wanted to hide his face. People were looking at their directions. He feel embarrassed. Audrey won't stop cursing while eating the ice cream and walking. He really feels like running away.

"Stop cursing brother. He can't understand you 'cause you're eating ice cream. Try calling him when you calm down and emptied that ice cream." Kir sighed and walked away.

"I don't wanna! Let him find a 'lid girl'." Audrey says as she opened another strawberry flavored ice cream.

Take note that's the second serve of half gallon of ice cream Audrey eat while walking. And about the 'lid girl', well, _even I misheard the word 'mind reader' from the word 'lid girl'_. When they saw a poster of a movie named 'mind reader', Audrey suddenly called Matt and discussed the 'mind reader' thing and well because she's eating ice cream 'they' didn't understand what Audrey wanted to say. The only thing he understand is _'let's wash 'lid girl'_.

"Okay! To the next store! Let's eat lot's of ice cream."

_She really acts like a child._

"You'll keep getting fat if you won't stop that."

He didn't intend to voice it out but he can't it back. He glanced at his shoulder but luckily Audrey wasn't paying attention to me. Audrey looked worried and keep looking around. He also looked around.

_Something's was off._

"Where's Auel?"

_Holy cow! Auel boy is missing._

"I taught he's with you?" Kir says without thinking.

He then remember that because his been holding too much bags he let Audrey hold Auel's hand but because Audrey busy eating her ice cream they lost Auel.

"You're point is? It's my fault?" Audrey's faced turned red.

_Oh, she's pissed off. Better get out here._

"No, I'm not. I'll look for him. I'll call you when I found him and call me if you did."

He's been looking around for Auel. No luck. He can't see him. He came back from where they were before. He heard a child crying.

"Auel!"

Kir sighed from relief when he saw Auel crying.

"Find you atlast..."

He walked towards Auel but he slowly walked and stop. That pink haired girl, the girl she saw at Orb memorial. She's walking out of the dress shop. He didn't bother reading what shop it is. He stand there slack-jawed looking at the pink haired girl.

_Is this destiny? This is the second time he met that pink haired girl in one day. _

He gets uncomfortable and he feels his cheek heat up. He cover his mouth. He knows that he's blushing and his heart beat faster. That girl is gorgeous but it's not like it's the first time he met a beautiful girl. But that girl, he really like her eyes and the way he smiled. He felt someone called him 'pervert' but when he turned around he didn't see Audrey. The one who always says that he's a pervert. He breath in and out before he got near Auel.

"Auel." He called out to Auel as he got near him.

"Uncle Kira!" Auel stop crying and hug him as he kneeled his one knee.

"Hold my hand so you won't get lost okay?" He hug

Auel just shook his head up and down. He stand up and glanced once more to the girl they called 'Lacus'.

_Lacus? Where did I heard that name? _Then, it hit him. _That's the reason why. She's the ex-chairman of Plants. That's why her face looked familiar. Maybe, she's not? Another Lacus look alike?_

"Uncle Kira? What's the matter?"

Kir looked at Auel smiled and shake his head.

"Nothing. Let's go. Don't let go of my hand again so you won't be lost."

Auel smiled back at him. He glanced at Lacus before he walked away holding Auel's hand. He took his phone from his pocket and called Audrey.

"Where are you? I found Auel."

"At comfort room. It seems my stomach upset."

"What?" From the back of his mind a voice says, _I told you so._

"I said I don't need to see a doctor. My stomach just upset. Get it?"

Kir whispered some curses before he followed his sister. She's really stubborn. After the phone call and proclaimed that she had stomach upset, she seemed fine. But when they were at the parking area of the mall, Audrey almost fainted. He got really nervous. He send Audrey to the nearest hospital. When they were there she suddenly said that she doesn't needed to go see a doctor.

Audrey stop walking. She breath in and out. He can see her back moving from breathing. Suddenly, Audrey's shoulder started shaking. He could hear small sniffs and he knows where it came from. He turned Audrey around and tears were streaming down on her cheeks.

"I'm fine! I don't need to see a doctor. I wanna go home. I want to go home." Audrey's voice sounds cracked.

"Are you okay? Where does it hurt? I really think you should see a doctor."

"I really want to go home."

"Okay, okay. We'll go home."

He carried her bride style and hurriedly go in the parking area.

_I really am stupid. Why did I forgot that Audrey have aversion in staying too long in the hospital._

He really feels smacking himself. _What an idiot am I? _Audrey hates hospital.

When he got in the parking area in front of that hospital he hurriedly looked at the purple car. He left Auel before there and the air condition on. Children is not allowed at the hospital. He planned on dropping him at the mansion before going to the hospital but Audrey's stomach hurts again.

He opened the door at the back of the car and let Audrey sit there.

"Are you okay now? Feeling better?" Audrey just shook his head 'yes'.

He kissed her forehead and closed the door before he got in the driver seat. He adjusted the rear view mirror and turned around to looked at Auel, who smiled at him. He double check if both Audrey and Auel are fine before she start the engine.

He looked at the rear view mirror and squinted his eyes. He feels that someone looking at him but he ignored it. When he turned around to see who is it the first person he saw is Audrey looked fine and kicking.

"What are you waiting for? End of the world? Will you make it fast!"

_Yes, Audrey's fine now. She can kick anyone's butt now. And she can manhandled anyone._

_He's dreaming again. The same dream. I know what he would do and what will happen. Everything is the same._

"_Where are you going?" The girl asked to him._

"_It's a secret." It's my voice._

"_Will it take you longer?"_

"_No, I'll just check things up there."_

"_Okay, take care!" The girl smiled at him and he returned it with a kiss and a big smile._

"_I'll be back."_

_He knows that girl the girl is unhappy. He knows why. Because 'he' can't come back to that person anymore. He lost the rights. He lost it because he can't remember her anymore. The girl he swore that he'll come back._

Kir woke up from that dream again. He's breathing is unsteady. He looked at his table clock. 5:20. The sun is about to rise any minute. He wear his jogging pants and jersey. He wanted to take a jog at the beach and maybe thru this he can clear his mind. As I stepped out of the house, he felt the morning and ocean breeze.

_It's cold. Got to run for it._

He warmed up a little before he started jogging. It was still dark around but little by little a mixture of yellow and orange on the horizon started to show. He stopped jogging and stared at the sun peeking over the horizon. He sit in the sand where he won't get wet from the ocean's waves. He keep on staring at the yellow, orange sky and waiting as if something will happen.

_Want some coffee?_

He heard a girl's voice and turned around to look who's voice is it. There's no one around. He shake his head and sighed. Another hallucination. He sit there for a minute before he started jogging again towards their home.

When he notice he's near to his house he looked around and saw what he was looking for, that mansion. At first, he wanted to buy that one. It gives a homey feeling but the owner's of that mansion won't sell it even though they're not staying to leave there. There's a lot of people leaving there but due to the war it got destroy and had to be renovated. As he keep on jogging he notice that the light was on.

_So, they finally decided to stay? For how many days would they stay there? I really want to buy that one. Maybe, I can convince that owner to let me bought that one._

As he reach his home, he smell something nice from the dining room. He curiously looked and saw a breakfast meal, hotdog, ham, eggs and bread.

"Who cook this? Asagi, maybe?" He frowned.

"It's not me. It's aunt Audrey."

Kir jumped away when he hears someone talk behind him. He quickly turned around to see Asagi, a fifteen years old orphaned, wearing her long white nightgown and her long black hair is in a mess, too.

_I taught she's Sadako from the Ring. Wait, what did she said? Audrey cooked this?_

"What!?" Kir wide-eyed looked at Asagi's eye.

He stared at the food and gulped. _Was it even edible?_

"Don't worry you won't get food poisoned eating her cook. She improved." Asagi said as she left.

Kir can't believe it. His sister who doesn't know how to cook and really dosen't like cooking, improved? But, is that true? Can he really trust what Asagi said? Asagi leave him thinking whether it's true or not. They can't blame them.

_I got food poisoned before._

"By the way, where is she?"

"She just left."

_Why? Is she in a rush? _"Did she say anything?"

"Nothing... No, she said that a typhoon will come. That's all."

"What did she meant with that?"

"Who knows?" Asagi said then turned around. "I'll wake up the others. It's not good to let the food wait."

As Asagi left, he peek from the kitchen and looked at the stairs. The only lights opened was on the dining area and the rest is still turned off. You'll get this wild imagination that Asagi walking upstairs floating like ghost. Well, _Asagi really looks like Sadako. It gives me goosebumps thinking that and too old for me to be scared of ghost. Even child now a days don't believe in ghost._

He walked inside the dining area and smell something nice. Cooked meals serve at the tables with a cover. He opened it and looked at them. Even if there are only eggs, hotdog and ham they are not burnt. The last time he let her cook eggs, the kitchen almost burnt. He taste the egg and ham.

_Nice. Doesn't taste funny. Well, it's too easy to cook fried eggs but he's really curious before why Audrey doesn't know how to cook it._

He went to the kitchen and fetch some cold water at the fridge while drinking the open window caught his attention. He can see that house. The only neighbor he got. He almost choked when he saw thru the window that pink haired girl.

_What kind of coincidence is this?_

He hears footstep walking towards him. He turned around and saw the four years old boy, Gerard.

"What are you staring at uncle Kir?"

He looked curious. He even pulled the chair and set it beside him and stand at it to look outside the window.

"Aunt Lacus!" Gerard shout and wave.

He didn't know whether the girl saw us or not. He didn't know why but he's body move on his own. He just see himself sitting in the floor, breathing hard.

"What are you doing there?"

He saw Asagi staring at him then to where Gerard staring at and frowned back to him. She turned her attention to Gerard.

"Gerard, that's dangerous. Don't do that again, okay?"

Asagi took Gerard from where he is standing and walked away but turned around when she remember something.

"Everyone is in the dining room. Let's it, Pervert." Asagi murmur that last word that only he can hear it then left.

"That's not..." Before he can explain to Asagi was long gone

_I didn't do anything wrong._

He turned around to look at his neighbor but the girl wasn't there anymore. He followed Asagi to the dining area shaking his head.

Kir was reading at the hammock at the side of the house. He yawn and stop reading. He's really sleepy. He look at his wrist watch, it's already 3 o'clock.

"I'll just take a nap." He murmur. He cover his face by the book his been reading but remove it again. "I can't sleep." He stared at the blue sky. He closed his eyes.

Finally, he can relax. He got two long week vacation after he fixed the problem that Audrey caused. It took him one week of sleepless night to fix that problem and as a reward, Matt gave him that paid vacation.

"I wish Audrey don't cause anymore problem."

Audrey spells trouble. When she got into trouble, she will always come back running to him. Her sister always like that. A twenty five years old with a four years old attitude and trouble maker. _I am a lucky one._

He heard someone knock in the front door. He didn't move and wait for the children to open it but when a minute pass and no one open the door. He then remember that the kids was at school and he's the only one there.

He stand up and went directly in front of his house. He was about to call out the one knocking when he saw that was none other than that pink haired girl.

_That girl, she's really a beauty. Maybe we're destined together. Kidding..._

He gulped and called her when she's about to leave, "Is there something you need?"

The girl looked at him. The girl's face became expressionless as she stared at him. Then suddenly she dropped her basket. He looked at the basket full of kringle, luckily even a single of it didn't fell in the floor. He stared again at the pink haired girl. Now, he saw it. The girl's eye became watery.

_She got pale cerulean colored eyes. Wait, she's about to cry? Did I do something wrong?_

"Is there something wrong?" He got worried.

"Kira?"

_Wait, what? How did she know me? Now, it's different._

"Excuse me. How did you know me?"

"_Did you even notice?"_

_She frowned and curiously looked at him._

"_No matter what happen, the sun will still rise every morning."_

"_But, you won't notice that in Plants." She thoughtlessly said._

"_Yeah... I know."_

_Silence. Both of them stared at the sun that about to rise, sitting at the sand._

"_... you... me..."_

_She glanced at Kira. She heard that he say something but because she's too conscious of Kira. He's been staring at her as if he wants to say something important._

"_Nothing."_

_Kira just smiled at her and stared at the sky. He got serious all of the sudden._

"_What is it?" She pout at him._

"_Nothing really. Maybe, next time at the right time."_

_She just kept quiet and stared at the orange-yellow sky while wondering what he wants to tell to her._

_If only she kept bugging him. Maybe, she won't feel regret._


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

I don't own Gundam seed and this song...

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_I know you._

_I walked with you once upon a dream._

_I know you._

_The gleam in your eyes_

_Is so familiar, a gleam._

_Yet I know it's true._

_Those visions are seldom as they seem,_

_But if I know you,_

_I know what you'll do._

_You'll love me at once._

_Like the way you did once upon a dream..._

Lacus knocked once. She then knocked again and once more for a third time, but there's no answer. She backs away a little and looks around to her sides. There's no one here. She knocks again but there's still no answer.

She frowned. It's Sunday today so she expected the kids to be here. She even prepared a basket of kringles. She got worried when Audrey didn't visit her this morning even though they were just neighbors. She planned on paying her a visit before lunch but she was busy talking with her manager and had to go looking for a personal assistant. In about two or three weeks, her vacation will be over. She needs to go back to work, only this time as a model this time.

She felt heavier as she knocked again but this time she admits defeat. She didn't know why, but she feels like something incredible will happen today. She feels it, even the sky does. Everything feels rejoicing at this moment.

"Is there something wrong?" She heard him say, but she's too caught up on her emotions.

Everything feels like a dream. It's too good to be true.

"... Kira?" She murmurs.

She stared to that familiar face and she knows it. He is Kira. Her heart and mind told her so. There's no mistake; it's the same feeling she felt when she was with Kira. And she feels it now. That feeling she almost forgot. There's so many things she wanted to ask him but for now, she stops thinking. She lets her tears continue to fall. She lets her heart control her and she run towards him, hugging him. She didn't notice the confused look on his face.  
Kira didn't know what to do as Lacus continue to cry.

"Where the hell have you been all of these years!? Don't you know what I have been through?"

This should be a happy reunion but something feels off. The arms that usually hug her tightly didn't return her hug this time. Something is really off. She lets go of Kira and with tears in her eyes, she looks at Kira's. She stares at them, confused. Kira looked confused as he stares back at her. It hurts, looking at those eyes, as if he didn't know her. There's no recognition. She kept looking at his eyes and hopefully he would recognize her. After all, it has only been five years since they last saw each other. Nothing much has changed in her physical appearance and the same applies to Kira. Well, his hair got longer but the style remains the same.

"Excuse me. How did you know me? I mean..."

Kira sounded confuse. He even looks like he wanted to ask for help. Kira looked around but did not turn his back on her.

"I think you're mistaken..."

Why? Why was Kira acting this way? Why ask such things as if he doesn't know me? I finally see you and then you say such things? Did you know how I felt when they said that you were dead? Did you know what I felt for the past years? Losing you made my life miserable. What happened to you? Why didn't you come back like you promised?

They heard tiny footsteps in the direction where Kira came from. She wiped her eyes clear of the tears and then she saw Auel, the serious looking young boy who doesn't talk much yet always smile when he received snacks.

She looks at Kira and she saw how his face brightened. Kira felt relieved.  
Auel looks excited as he skips towards them, exclaiming, "Uncle Kira! Who is..." Auel stops and shyly smile at her when he saw her.

"Aunt Lacus!" Auel's eyes darted at her hands then at the basket at his feet. He looked really happy as he stared at that familiar basket and he shyly asks her, "Is that for us?"

She smiled and picked up the basket from the ground. Her hands were shaking as she gave the basket to Auel, "Yes, please share it with everyone." Even her voice was shaking.

A lump formed in her throat. Her voice is trembling. Kira saw Auel got worried and curiously stared at her. Auel was about to say something but when he picked up the basket full of kringles, he smiled widely.  
"Wow! Kringles! Thank you, Aunt Lacus! We'll eat them now."

Auel walked away happily, gripping the handle of the basket tightly. What Kira wanted to ask was now forgotten. Kids...

Kira then panicked. He turned his back to her and called out to Auel. It feels like Kira doesn't want to be left alone with her.

"Wait, where are the others?" Kira asked, frowning at Auel.

Auel halted and turned around to look back at Kira, "We're playing hide and seek in the back."

"Don't you all have class?"

"It's Sunday today!" Auel pouted.

"Ahh.. Is that so?" Kira laughed pathetically.

His shoulder looks like they stiffened.

She backed away and ran as fast as she could, allowing more tears to fall down from her cheeks.

When she arrived home, she slid down on the door's frame. She let herself cry out her grief.

How could you, Kira?!

Lacus opened her eyes. She's gasping for some air and she feels sweaty. She's dreaming about Kira. That dream... it's scary. She felt her whole body go numb. Her shoulders started shaking. She can hear herself sniff as more tears raced down her cheeks. She blinked a bit and finally let herself cry some more, allowing her emotions take over her for now. She lets herself grieve yet again.

For years, she's been silently grieving... and she's suffered enough.

She tried calling Audrey several times yesterday but no one picked up. She's in a daze. Several hours after she met Kira, she had managed to clear her head only then did she recall snippets of what Audrey told her before about Kir's.. no, Kira's accident. She forgot what Audrey told her because she wasn't paying much attention when Audrey was telling her all about it.

Why she can't remember about it? What was I thinking back then that I didn't pay much attention on what Audrey said? But... wait, he's Audrey's brother right? How did Kira become her brother?

Beep... Beep... Beep...

She heard the alarm clock ring. She looked at the alarm clock and turns it off. She wiped her tears and she feels too tired to get up. Usually, when it's 5:30, she's already up, staring at the sky while drinking her favorite coffee, but now... it's different. She feels her body still numb from yesterday's experience.

She sits down and looks out her window where she can see Audrey's house. She's contemplating whether she'll look out at Audrey's house or not. She opens the curtains and looks outside. She notices that Audrey's house was still dark. She decided wait for a little while. She doesn't know what she's looking for but then one of the lights turned on in the house. She slightly closed the curtains and waited for a while. There, the one she's been subconsciously looking for left the house.

It looks like he's going a jog. What is this feeling? I feel like a girl stalking her crush.

When Kira had suddenly looked over at her direction, she quickly closed the curtains. She was very surprised that she got stumbled to the floor, landing on her hip. She massaged her hip as she slowly stood up.

"That hurts."

She opened the curtain slightly again. There she saw Kira beginning to jog away. She sighed, closed the curtains and turn her back towards the window and leaned on it to rest. She stared at the darkness of her room. She realized that she hasn't turned on the lights yet. She sighed again.

"I have to talk to him..." She took a deep breath and walked out of her room. "I believe that you are Kira. My heart and instincts tells me so. But what if I'm right? What happened to you?"

She went to the kitchen. She's been sighing a lot since yesterday. She picked her brewed coffee and went to the veranda. Both of her hands were holding the mug of coffee, letting her hands feel the coffee's warmth, as she stared at the sea. She sits down the chair but gets up only to sit down again. She can't stay put. She feels that there is something she has to do but she doesn't know what that something is yet.

She emptied her morning beverage and set down her mug before leaving the veranda to walk through the beach, barefooted, feeling the sand along the way as she trekked towards the sea. Once she was near the water, she lets it wet her feet as her hair rustles in the wind. Before long, she notices that she's been standing there long. The sun was starting to rise when she walked back towards her house. She stops walking when she saw Kira, who also stopped because they almost collided into each other. He looks at her backs away slightly when he saw that they were a little too close for comfort.

She turned her head away from him. I'm not ready to talk to him yet; I'll collapse if I do! I'm not prepared... I'm scared. Why now?

"Ah... I thought..." Kira coughed and then his face started to flush. She softly smiled at the sight. "You're the girl from yesterday, right? Sorry, I'm really confused about what happened..."

Trying to be polite, huh? You're always like that...

Her face softened a bit.

"No, I..." She took a deep breath and pulled her courage forward. "Kira, you..."

"Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself yesterday. You suddenly walked away so... I'm Kira McAdams. I really think you've mistaken me for someone else."

She felt numb. She forgot what she was about to say to him. The way he talked really did make it seem as if he doesn't know her.

It hurts you know, Kira. Stop torturing me.

She didn't know why, but when Kira extended his hand, she accepted it and pretended like she doesn't know him, too. She keeps looking. Looking for the recognition, but there is none.

She felt a lump formed in her throat. She swallowed as she speaks, "I'm Lacus, Lacus Clyne."

Wait. What am I doing? I have to tell him the truth.

"Ahhh... That's..." Kira blushed again and quickly turned his head away, embarrassed. Again with that cute blush. He's the only person she knows that blushes easily even though he's a man.

She feels that Kira wants to say something to her, judging by the way how he looked only at her face and then turning his head away. She can also see clearly how his Adam's Apple moved up and down. His action felt weird but then it hit her. Her cheeks blazed with embarrassment when she realized why Kira had acted that way. She excused herself and ran faster towards her house.

Why did I forget that I'm wearing a nightgown? To top it all it was a see-through.

She wants to scream out loud as she closed the door, hard. She let herself slide down at the door again. She touches both of her cheek and knows that she doesn't need a mirror to just to see how red her face is.

Oh well, at least she completely forgot about the real, pressing and stressing issue here.

Kira covered his mouth and then combed his hair using his hand. He ran back to his house and glanced once more towards Lacus's house. He can't forget about what had transpired just now. Even if it's not his fault that he saw her like that, he still feels like it is. And he feels like a pervert. He can still feel his face burning from his intense blush.

But I'm not a pervert...

It was an accident. At first, he thought that Lacus was a ghost or an illusion. Every now and then, he would have sighted the girl and then she would vanish the moment he'd try to get close to her. That's why he decided to ignore her and to continue on walking. And then today, they almost collided. Everything is an accident. But, he's really curious.

It seems like she knows me. She acted like she did. Maybe, she's that girl he's dreaming of.

He shook his head.

Wishful thinking. And too ambitious at that! She can't be that girl... she's too gorgeous and unlike me she's got a much higher social status; a very high level. Unlike me...

But that girl, she seems lonely and I can see that she's hurting inside.

She even cried when she met, no, when she saw me, yesterday. It's weird. She suddenly hugged me too.

What was it that she said yesterday?

He was extremely nervous when she embraced him like he's her long lost loved one. He didn't clearly hear what she had said. The only thing he thought about during that encounter was to run away.

Just maybe, she's that girl. There's a possibility.

He sighed. He's breathing hard due to his sudden running a few moments ago. He controls his breathing and rubbed his head. He just notices now that his hair is too long; it reached his shoulders. It's only been three months since he last visited a salon and got a haircut. His hair's growing much faster than he would like it to be.

"I guess I need to get a haircut," he murmurs.

He was walking upstairs when he saw Asagi in front of him, holding the phone. He almost ran away, seeing Asagi wearing that white night gown.

"It's Aunt Audrey."

Asagi gave him the phone and turned away. He was curiously looking at Asagi then at the phone.

How I wish that this is not another problem.

"Hello?"

There was a long silence before he heard sniffling, followed by mumbling. He knows that it's Audrey, but he was curious as to what was the matter this time. It's only been two days since she left. Before, it took her a week to call him back and a month to cause another problem. Now, it only took her a day.

"Are you mad at me?"

Okay, great. I think there's really a problem again.

"Why would I be mad at you?" He sighed and rolled his eyes.

I'm used to it. And I'm immune to it, actually.

"Why wouldn't you? You have the right to be mad at me. It's my fault!" Audrey shouts hysterically.

Kira got worried. Audrey was crying hysterically. He has a bad feeling about this. For the past few months, Audrey was acting weirder and weirder.

"I'm not mad, okay? Everything is settled, right? Please stop crying. Let's talk about it. Where are you now?"

"I'm really sorry for not telling you about this, before. I'm scared. I'm sorry..."

Now, he's really curious. Seems like there's something she hasn't told him yet.

"What is it that you haven't told me? Don't worry, I'm not mad."

Silence. He can't hear the sounds of Audrey's crying anymore.

"Don't tell me... She hasn't... I'm sorry."

Suddenly the line cut off.

"What's wrong with her? Maybe, this is really one of her moments. I shouldn't have got serious about it. She got me there." He shook his head.

He should have used to it already; he really should.

Suddenly, he feels really tired.

He goes up stairs. He was about to open his bedroom door when he saw Asagi about to enter her own bedroom. She still looked half asleep and her eyes were half closed.

"Asagi..."

"Yes?"

Asagi just stared at him before she sighed, walking in her room and closed the door.

"Wait, Asagi. About our neighbor, did you tell her about me? I mean... Never mind, forget it."

He dismissed her and he opened the door. He halted when he heard Asagi speak.

"If you're asking about Lacus, she's been living there for almost a week now. She's Aunt Audrey's new friend, by the way."

He quickly turned around to look at Asagi with disbelief. He thinks that he's hearing things.

"What!?"

Asagi just shrugged and then closed her bedroom door. He was left there, dumbfounded.

This was the first time Audrey had a friend. Even before, no one's lasted being Audrey's friend.

It's a miracle. That girl, she's got guts.

No, she has to be a very incredible woman for her to become Audrey's friend. It makes him even more curious about this Lacus girl.

Kira still stood there dumbfounded until the phone rang again. The door in Asagi's bedroom flung opened. He and Asagi stared at each other. Asagi was about to go pick up the phone until he gestured that he'll be the one to pick it up. Asagi just nodded and went back inside.

"Kira..."

Okay, it's Audrey again. What kind of prank is it this time? Hasn't she had enough? Actually, a better question is when will she grow up?

Lacus stood up, both hands at her waist. She exhaled, looking around her bedroom. She's been looking for that picture all day. The picture that Athrun had left here. After what happened yesterday morning, she hasn't left her house. She's still confused. It's also embarrassing too. Remembering it makes her face flush.

"Gah, I'm having a headache!"

She took one last glance at her vanity mirror. That was where she had last saw the picture and now it was totally lost. Now that she had seen Kira, she had a very strong feeling that Athrun and Dearka has been and is still keeping a very big secret from her. She just now remembered what Dearka was wearing too. It was a new jacket that Miriallia had bought him. It was her suggestion to buy that reversible black and gray jacket and that was only a year ago.

I'll just visit Cagalli and maybe she can talk to Athrun about Kira. Or better yet, go talk directly to Kira. She needs to make things right.

She was walking downstairs while browsing her phone. She suddenly heard impatient knocking at her front door followed by giggling. She curiously looked at the door. The giggling sounds like they belong to the children that live next door. She continues to descend the stairs.  
She opened the door and saw quite the scene in front of her.

"Frederick!"

That was Aisha, the ten year old, black-haired girl, with a loud mouth, who warned Frederick.

Frederick is a boy with brownish-hair and also the same age as Aisha. He was looking at Gerard while his right hand was in the air, ready to knock again. He was about to knock but he looked at Aisha who had warned him.

Gerard jumped up at excitement when he saw Lacus. Auel and Aisha were still sitting on the stairs. Frederick mischievously stared at Lacus and he hide both of his hands behind his back.

She smiled at them and they smiled at her in return. Maybe, they can help her or better yet give her information about Kira.

"So what brings you kids here, hmm?"

"Um, we..."

"Okay, how about we talk inside."

She opened the door widely and let the kids enter. She closed the door afterwards.

"Okay, what do you kids need from me?"

The kids stiffly sat on the sofa, nudging each other as if they wanted another one of them to tell her what they had wanted, but none of them volunteered. They smiled at her nervously. She laughed at the sight. At the same time, three of them turned their head away in a different direction, but only Gerard had looked at her with a mischievously smile.

Now she's really curious as to what these children wanted. She sighed and got up.

"Wait for me here."

She gathered some leftover Kringles and prepared some juice. When she returned, the kids were pointing at one another. It seems they haven't noticed her yet so she positioned herself to where they couldn't see her.

"It was your idea, so you should be the one." It was Gerard who said that as he was looking at Frederick

"It's not my idea! It's Aisha."

Aisha looked at the three, as if she's been cornered and then pointed at Auel, "It's not my idea! It's... Auel!"

Auel just frowned at them and then, with an innocent look, turned to Aisha and said, "It was Sister Asagi's idea. She said it was love at first sight."

Well now. Who's in love?

Auel soon noticed Lacus and shyly smile at her. The others turned their gaze at her direction. She sighed.

"Would you kids mind telling me what you really want?"

The kids looked at each other as she placed the kringles and juices on the table.

"Is Uncle Kira courting you?" the four kids chorused.

She frowned and looked at the four kids with a confused expression.

"I..."

"He's a Casanova!"

Then suddenly, all of them looked at Auel, who's now busy drinking juice with yet another innocent look on his face.

"Auel!" Aisha shouted, looking scandalized.

"Pink-haired chaser."

Aisha covered his mouth.

Lacus's eyebrows twitched. She then looked at the others kids. She was irritated but felt like laughing at their reaction.

"Where did you hear that?" Aisha questioned Auel with a bug-eyed expression.

Auel tried to remove Aisha's hand covering his mouth but the girl was too strong for him so he gave up and he stared at Gerard, who shout, "Asagi! Also, Audrey! They say that all the time when some bitch comes looking for him at our home."

"Gerard!"

This time the three of them had warned Gerard.

"But..."

Gerard eyes got watery and before they could calm him down, he started to cry. His crying was both obnoxious and noisy. The three kids covered their ears.

She sighed as he took Gerard and embraced him.

"Okay, we're not mad. Stop crying, okay? Boys don't cry easily when they got scolded, right?"

"But... but... it's true! They did say that! I'm not lying!"

"Okay, we're not angry because you're lying. It just not good when you say bad things like that."

Gerard suddenly stopped crying and looked directly at her.

"What bad things? I don't say bad things! Gerard is a good kid."

"No! Uncle said that 'bitch' word is a bad word."

"Auel!" She and Aisha shouted. Both of them were looking horrified.

They turned their attention to Auel who had finally freed himself from Aisha and was now eating some Kringles.

"Is that really bad though? Sister Asagi and Aunt Audrey says that all the time."

Okay, it's seems like this would take a very, very long talk to settle.

By the end of it, all of them had forgotten what the real reason was for the sudden visit.

"Okay! Bye, bye!"

It has already been three hours since the kids arrived. They started talking miscellaneous things and all had forgotten the real purpose of the kids' sudden visit. Lacus had also forgotten to ask about Kira.

She opened the door to usher the kids outside. All of them had left, except Aisha, who fidgety looked at her. She turned her attention to Aisha.

"Aisha, about your Uncle Kira. When did... forget it. I'll just talk to him. I'll send you to your home as well."

"You don't need too; I'm here to fetch them."

They all turned to look at where the voice had come from.

"Our home is not too far. We're neighbor, remember?"

"Asagi..." Lacus detected anger from her voice but her face looks contradictory to so. "Is that so? Okay kids, go home. Your sister's here to fetch you."

"Okay!" The four chorused.

"Follow me!" Asagi shouted, and then walked away.

"What's up with Asagi?" Aisha murmurs. The kids stopped walking behind Asagi as they stared at her back.

"Aisha! Kids! Hurry up! Uncle Red is at home!" Asagi shouted at the kids when she looked back and saw that they hadn't followed her.

The kids and Aisha ran towards their home.

She sighed. Maybe next time.

She was about to open the door when she felt someone looking at her. She looked over and saw Asagi at her house letting the kids enter, and then frowned. Asagi's glaring at her. She blinked but when she saw Asagi's face, she seems to be smiling instead. Asagi's long gone but she's still staring where Asagi once stood.

She sighed.

Was she imagining things? Or is Asagi's really mad for some reason?

She cleaned up the table when she noticed that something was stuck at the corners of the sofa.

This wasn't there before.

She took it out and frowned. It was the picture she's been looking for. It wasn't there before the kids came over.

Was it the kids who put it here?

She noticed the tape in the picture between Dearka and Kira. It seems that it has been cut but then put it back by using scotch tapes. She flipped it over. She noticed that something was written on the back. She frowned as she read it.

May 18, 78 Uncle Kira's twenty-third birthday at Copernicus.

It looks like one of the kid wrote this.

She now has proof that the Kira she met really is her Kira. There's no one who shares the same face and has the exact same name, birthday and age.

But why is he pretending that he doesn't know me? I have to confront him about all of this now.

She stood up and headed out the door.

Where has he been hiding all of these years and why did he leave.

She halted.

Why did Audrey say that he was her brother? Is she lying to me? And what about Athrun and Dearka? When did they know? Does everyone know about it? Am I the only one who doesn't know?

The real question is: Who can explain everything about what happened?

She's confused. She stared at the picture once more.

What happened to him? What kept him from returning to us?

Everything's a mess. She doesn't even know how she should feel right now.

She summoned her courage as she opened the door and walked towards Kira's house. She feels like she's going to war.

She reached Kira's home in no time. She's about to knock on the door when Asagi opened it. Asagi frowned and stood there. She looks at me and waits for my response as to why I'm there.

"Is Kira at home?"

Asagi looked back towards the house. She then stared back at Lacus.

"He's not at home." Short and direct.

"What do you need from him?"

She frowned. Lacus feels that this girl doesn't like her. She wasn't like this before. She's a nice girl. She always shyly smiles at her whenever their eyes met back then.

Lacus now thinks that this girl is lying. Asagi can't even look directly at her eyes. Asagi kept on looking at different objects but not towards her eyes.

What changed her?

"I need to talk to him. May I, please?" Lacus politely insists. She know that Asagi's lying.

Asagi looks pissed off.

I really wonder why.

"He's really not here. If.."

"Asagi, who's there?"

Asagi was cut off. Lacus looked inside the house and saw a blond haired man walking towards them.  
Who is this person? I don't know him.

"Um, Uncle Red. There's no one here."

Asagi turned her back to her and was about to close the door, but the man held the door's frame.

"Asagi!"

The man named Red wasn't even shouting but his voice would make anyone quiver. Lacus saw how Asagi's hand, which was holding the door's frame, tremble. It looks like Asagi is scared to this person.

He opened the door widely and looked at her.

"Didn't he teach you to show manners towards guests?"

Asagi didn't answer and her head lowered. She can tell that Asagi was about to cry when she looked back at her.

I think it really was a bad time to come here today.

She was about to excuse herself when then this man told Asagi, "Mayura's looking for you. Go and help her prepare dinner."

"But.." Asagi hesitated as she looked at her and then to the man in front of them.

"I said 'go'." The man's face was serious.

Asagi, seeing how serious Red was, walked away, her head low. Both Lacus and Red watched as Asagi walked towards the kitchen.

"Sorry about that."

Lacus turned her head to the man in front of her to see an apologetic look.

"Uhm..."

She really feels like going home. She needs to bid farewell.

"She's just scared. They are scared that girls will take away their husband." The man joked as he smiled at her. He opened the door widely, inviting her. "Would you mind coming in?"

"Ah, no. Thanks though." She graciously declined.

I think that it's not a good time to talk with him right now.

Everything seems to be a huge mess. Nothing is going right at all.

"No, please. I insist."

"Maybe next time. I think it's not a good time today."

"Okay. I'm Red by the way." Red extended his hand which she gladly accepts.

"Lacus."

"I know."

She frowned. It seems that Red noticed her reaction.

"Everyone should know the face of the previous chairwoman of Plants, right?"

"Ah..." She smiled softly.

Why? Did she expect people not to know who she is before?

She bid farewell and turned to her heels. She didn't look back. She walked straight to her home looking, at the sky. Any minute now the sun would be swallowed by the big ocean.

I'll let this night pass but tomorrow, I won't let another day go to waste. Wait for me, Kira.

She didn't see how the man named Red looked at her curiously and then his face brightened.

_This doesn't have to do with this Fic...This is the real reason why my head is all blank. Well, this is where I got my one of the OC. Red.  
"Merry Christmas!"  
"I hate this!"  
"What do you hate?"  
"Six days to go! It will be New year!"  
"And so?"  
"Well, don't you know? Last Christmas and New year, I promised that I will have a boyfriend before Christmas and New year!"  
"Why did you promised something impossible? And why did do that?"  
"You're cold. You won't know my feelings 'cause you have a boyfriend. A freaking boyfriend. And here I am celebrating Christmas alone. Don't you know how lonely I am. It hurts and cold."  
"Too dramatic. Why don't you try to lower your standard?"  
"Why should I do that?"  
"Hello!? You can't find someone who have a blond hair and a freaking purple eyes."  
"But in Anime they have."  
"Then, you should better sleep on Christmas and New Year. Or better yet, wake up from your freaking daydream!"  
"Contact lens is in today. Haller? And my standard in boys is lower than before. I fell in love with a boy."  
"But...?"  
"He's taken."  
"Ouch..."  
"I like his smile."_

_"I like his eyes."  
"Okay I'll go."  
"Where are you going?"  
"Out. I know what you'll say. I've memorize it. Why don't you try to wake even a little?"  
"I'm wide awake."  
"... I'll go."  
"Just kidding."  
"I'm not kidding."  
"Do you think next year will still celebrate Christmas or New Year together again?"  
"Who know?"  
That didn't freaking happen this year. My best friend left me... She...  
got freaking pregnant and now she's stuck up caring for his baby boy.  
I hate it... I'm older than her but she.. take away everything I haven't done...  
Kidding... Her son's name is Red Ezekiel. Thanks to her.. I finally make a new chapter._

_Okay! Belated Merry Xmas and Happy new year..._

_Too busy..._

_I'm in love... Kidding..._

* * *

_Thanks HenryN for editing..._

_Hope you like it..._


End file.
